pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreaming Lullaby
Dreaming Lullaby (Lullaby Of Dreams) Is a Lullaby sung by Emiko Atsuko, she sings It as a Concert for her Sisters 1st Birthday. Emiko, wrote the song herself for Airiko when she was sick or scared, or when she goes to sleep. To teach her that she'll always be with her. Lyrics When your tearing up, all alone. Open your eyes, my dear little bird. Do not fret, I am with you. Alone, won't be alone because I am with you. When times get rough, I will hold you, protecting you from the world Birds fly, just like your wings growing, as you fly Into the crystal clear sky, I wish upon your dreams to be very happy dreams We will create a brand new future, to be happy together. No matter what the world does to part us, we will hold hands and stand together. No matter what blood we have, no matter what family we have. Together we stay. Like the shooting stars we grow, flying together, Please do not cry, I am with you holding your fragile hand Don't worry my little bird We are together, no matter what the world holds for us We will stay together Like little birds flying Lalalalala, Lalalalala, Lalalala x5 Your smile, Is what cures my sadness. Lets stay forever, together. Please do not disappear from me, I am me because of your smile, Lets wish, wish on these shooting stars To stay forever, together, not disappearing again Not even time can bound us We are no longer, going to be afraid of the World, no longer, Birds will fly, just like you growing wings and taking flight Lets sing together, singing this lullaby together, Our voices reach afar, and afar together we are together. Lalala, Lalala, Lalala x3 When your tearing up, all alone. Open your eyes, my dear little bird. Do not fret, I am with you. Alone, won't be alone because I am with you. When times get rough, I will hold you, protecting you from the world Birds fly, just like your wings growing, as you fly Into the crystal clear sky, I wish upon your dreams to be very happy dreams We will create a brand new future, to be happy together. No matter what the world does to part us, we will hold hands and stand together. No matter what blood we have, no matter what family we have. Together we stay. Like the shooting stars we grow, flying together, Please do not cry, I am with you holding your fragile hand Don't worry my little bird We are together, no matter what the world holds for us We will stay together Like little birds flying Lalalalala, Lalalalala, Lalalala x5 Your smile, Is what cures my sadness. Lets stay forever, together. Please do not disappear from me, I am me because of your smile, Lets wish, wish on these shooting stars To stay forever, together, not disappearing again Not even time can bound us We are no longer, going to be afraid of the World, no longer, Birds will fly, just like you growing wings and taking flight Lets sing together, singing this lullaby together, Our voices reach afar, and afar together we are together. Lalala, Lalala, Lalala x3 Not even tragedies can pull us apart, Please do not cry In this cold cold land, your smile makes It warm Fluffy dreams, Warm Dreams, Happy Dreams Sleep my little bird, and have a good dream. Lalalala, Lalala, Lalala x4 This Is a song for you, happy dreams. WIP Category:Songs